honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - The Last of Us
The Last of Us is the 25th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure survival horror game The Last of Us. It was published on December 9, 2014. The Last of Us was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 6 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - The Last of Us on YouTube "The game critics tripped over themselves to shower with praise and was a near unanimous choice for game of the year." '~ Honest Game Trailers - The Last of Us Script From the studio that for some reason isn't working on a next gen Jak and Daxter Dog, comes a PlayStation exclusive so bleak, it makes Killzone look like Kingdom Hearts. The Last of Us Experience the game critics tripped over themselves to shower with praise and was a near unanimous choice for game of the year. But... They're actually kinda right? The game is amazing! What?! I gotta be honest! Experience yet another take on the zombie-apocalypse. But instead of ancient curses or chemical warfare gone wrong, this time it's a really bad case of allergies. Now... the only one who's immune is Ellie, a teenage girl with the face of Ellen Page and the mouth of a salty truck driver of Ellie swearing. Play as Ellie and her protector, Joel, a guy in his late 40's with a mysterious past and a mean case of old-man strength. Follow along on their father-sort-of-daughter road trip through a beautiful world of linear corridors and strategic cover. Where you'll encounter horrific sights along the way like torture ['''Joel:' "I ain't got time for this." (shoots someone)], suicide ''kills himself, Pittsburgh, dead children, more torture, more dead children, and the ultimate horror of leaving your best friend hanging ['''Ellie:' "Really? Just gonna leave me hanging?" {Continues talking)]. What is wrong with you, you monster?! Face enemy AI that hunts Joel down relentlessly while completely ignoring Ellie. And make your way through the apocalypse with hardcore survival tactics like super listening to things, prison quality arts and crafts, and pinpoint brick chucking. [Earns the 'Home Alone 2' trophy!]. Test yourself in an unforgiving multiplayer mode where you die in two or three shots, a crafting system that has you explore every corner of the game world for supplies, and the biggest challenge in gaming history: keeping it together during the giraffe scen''e ['Ellie:' "Hey there." (She pets the giraffe)]. Fight the feels! ['''Ellie:' "So f***ing cool."] Fight them! ''"Don't Cry" trophy. So play through an epic title from your PlayStation 3 or 4 console. And if you're too poor to afford one of those, wait patiently for its release on PC and Xbox. Any day now... Any day... "Wishful Thinking" trophy. Awwww! Starring: Juno Everdeen Ellie; Old Nathan Drake Joel, and A Really Bad Yeast Infection host. Left 4 Dead Come on, guys! I can't be the only one who murdered all the helpless doctors in the surgery room at the end, right? You all did that too, right? TELL ME I'M A GOOD PERSON! "Horrible Person" trophy. Reception Honest Game Trailers - The Last of Us has a 98.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many media sites commented on the video's exceptionally positive tone. Geeks of Doom wrote, "Usually these videos, same as the movie trailers done by Screen Junkies, call out the flaws of even beloved titles without remorse, and there is a little of that here. But sometimes something is so good it’s difficult to find anything to be critical of, and that’s certainly the case with The Last of Us. Still, the video is amusing, as is usually the case." William Usher of CinemaBlend observed that Honest Trailers "usually go the route of being overly cynical of some of the popular titles out there. Well, they didn't do that with The Last Of Us." ''He noted that the video "is more like a tribute to the game than it is the typical cynical barrage that other games get pelted with." In the same article, he wrote "The Honest Trailer does an honest job of breaking down what makes the game so good. A lot of it came down to the solid gameplay mechanics that were refined through years of Naughty Dog working on ''Uncharted, and a sound mix of atmospheric platforming with light puzzle-solving. An inter-mixture of melee combat, weapon-focused upgrading and various shades of intense gunfights, all helped mold and hew The Last of Us into a nice tour de force as far as gameplay variety and consistency go." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Spencer Agnew Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Video: The Last of Us gets the Honest Trailer treatment ' - JOE article * 'The Honest Last of Us Trailer Deserves a High Five '- Kotaku article * 'Try To Keep It Together For ‘The Last Of Us' ' - Uproxx article * 'Last Of Us Honest Trailer Actually Praises The Game '- CinemaBlend article * 'The Last Of Us Honest Trailer '- Entertainment Buddha article * 'Honest Game Trailer For Naughty Dog’s ‘The Last Of Us’ Is Here '- Geeks of Doom article * 'Honest Game Trailer for THE LAST OF US ' - Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Naughty Dog Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment Category:PlayStation Category:Action-adventure games Category:Survival horror games